Waiting for the Rain
by BlueEpiks13
Summary: COMPLETE DN Conflict, neither of them dies. not sad ending. Numair thinks he is doing the best thing, but he has no idea how much pain he is really causing. What will btw them? can their love overcome their fear? DN after RotG. new characters - nothing dr
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well, this is my very first Tamora Pierce, Daine and Numair, fanfiction story. Please review, they keep me motivated and I really want to finish this story. I hope you like it.  
  
Waiting For The Rain  
  
Prolog  
  
At the end of the Immortals War, Daine and Numair are in the transition of going from student to teacher, to lovers. It was difficult. Some people approved, while others didn't. They didn't want to keep it a secret, but they didn't want all of Tortall to know in one day. That didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but they wanted to pursue their relationship to higher levels.  
  
Daine and Numair live together in a small barracks/barn/cottage type thing of their own. It was a decent size, able to fit two people, with a kitchen, study, bedroom, bathroom, barn and a sitting room. Daine controlled the kitchen and barn while Numair's domain was the study, the bedroom and the magics. The two were rarely apart, and when they were, it was never for a long period of time. They remained at Thayet and Jonathon's castle, helping Onua with the Riders and the King's missions, along with studying and teaching and developing Daine's Wild Magic further.  
  
Queen Thayet and King Jonathon of Tortall were holding a banquet in celebration of the end of the war. Their guests of honor would include the Dragons, Stormwings (the good ones), Alanna and George of Pirate's Swoop, Tka, Numair, Daine, and Skysong/Kit.  
  
When Daine found out that she was being asked to attend as a guest of honor, she was shocked. She didn't feel that she was deserving of such an honor, but she felt that it would be an insult to decline the invitation. The banquet would be in a fortnight's time. Royalties from all over would be arriving in Tortall in a few days. Daine, Onua and the Riders were in charge of taking care of the horses. Numair would be assisting in the security of the palace and exchanging scientific information with other mages. The rest of the castle would be busy occupying the visitors and showing them around. 


	2. Chapter 1

Daine woke up with the sun. She always did. It had become pure habit to her over the years, but it was the time that the People began to rustle and move about. She lay in her warm seducing bed, not wanting to rise from its comforts. She felt the body next to her move in its deep slumber. She smiled to herself. Now came for the hardest part of her day: waking up Numair.  
  
She turned over so that she was facing her dark haired companion. She began kissing his eyelids, cheek bones, chin and lips. She got no response. She whispered little nothing's in his ear, which only produced a small sigh from the mage. She knew that there was only one way of waking him up, so she go out of bed.  
  
She put on a dressing robe and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. After 20 minutes of making tea and toasting the bread and making eggs, she heard movement coming towards the kitchen.  
  
With her back facing the entrance, Numair walked in.  
  
"Good morning magelet" He said as he wrapped his arms around her as she cooked.  
  
He began kissing her neck, distracting her from what she was doing.  
  
"You know I can't think when you do that!" She said laughing. That was exactly what he said to her whenever she rubbed her nose in the patch of chest hair that was visible in the V of his shirt.  
  
"Exactly why I do it" Was his response as he took a seat at the table.  
  
Daine served him his breakfast and sat to enjoy her own in his company.  
  
"May I ask what you plan on busying yourself with today?" Numair inquired truly wanting to know.  
  
"I have a meeting with Alanna, Thayet and Onua before lunch. Just us girls are getting together. It has been awhile since we have been able to do so without struggle. Then Onua and I have to prepare the stables for the horses that will be coming soon. How about you Master Numair, what are you plans for such a lovely day?"  
  
"Now I know you're just rubbing it in. You know very well what I must do on such a day. I have two 1 and a ½ hour classes to teach and I must begin to set up the security around the palace. Not a fun task may I add."  
  
Daine smiled at her large mage. She knew that he really did enjoy teaching. It gave him a chance to go into length about the things he loved to talk about. She was used to asking a simple question but getting a lengthy answer.  
  
"Well then, best not be late!" She said.  
  
She stood behind him and tickled him with all of her strength. He hated to be ticked, he was such a ticklish person.  
  
He jumped up, ready to attack, but she ran away before he could get a hold of her. She ran down the hall giggling, and into the bedroom she went. He ran after her, laughing as well. She always made his days enjoyable.  
  
He caught he in his arms and they kissed passionately.  
  
She always got so dizzy whenever he kissed her like that. She loved him with her entire being.  
  
"If we don't stop we will never get our chores done today, my sweet." Numair whispered in her ear.  
  
"I suppose you're right." She unwillingly let her arms drop from behind his neck and went to her dressing room to get ready for her visit with her friends.  
  
She had a wondrous feeling that today would be quite interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Lemme know what you think!!! Thank you!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Special Thanks:  
  
Daine Sarrasri - I hope you enjoy my fic! Thanks!  
  
LadyBlueye- yay! I'm glad that it cought your eye....that means that my summary was decent to attract some readers  
  
Anna Web – I promise to write as fast as possible.....i just got a new job....and I have drivers ed and amnesty international meetings.......but I write! I just gots to type the stuff and update it....lol  
  
Numair's Angel – ooooo now im flattered that YOU of all people is reading my story......I love your fics......they are some of my faves!  
  
ElspethElf - ::big grin:: thanks! As a warning though.....it wont be as bright and sunny in future chapters....lol...hint hint  
  
FuzzyFurry – oooo another DN master reads my stories....im so happy lol.......i haven't gotten 6 reviews on 2 chapters ever....but tha's because I used to write Buffy fanfic.......and there were LOADS of those......but im giving up on the Buffy fanfic......no inspiration since it aint on tv no more lol  
  
Ch.2  
  
Daine headed towards Thayet's chambers. That was where they were all going to meet. When she reached the large oak wood door, she had no idea of the surprise that lay behind it.  
  
Before she could even knock, Daine was greeted at the door by an etrememly illuminated Alanna.  
  
"Daine! You will never guess what Thayet had gone and done!" Onua exclaimed from inside the room.  
  
Daine was extremely confused. All around her was fabrics of all color, shoes of all sizes, and jewelry she could never imagine.  
  
"What is going on in here? What is all of this for?"  
  
Thayet walked up to Daine. "I'm treating my three dearest friends to three beautiful hand made gowns for the banquet."  
  
Daine was shocked. First a guest of honor and now this!  
  
"I couldn't possibly accept this kind of – "Daine was cut off by Thayet.  
  
"Now you listen to me my dear Wild Mage. You three have saved us all on numerous occasions and from numerous creatures. Jonathan and I feel it was time we repaid you for your loyalty, kindness and friendship. And we wont take no for an answer on this!"  
  
Daine knew she couldn't argue with her. So she just laughed and smiled and agreed. And before she knew it she was pushed behind a screen and told to strip down to her under garments.  
  
***  
  
By this time, Numair was already in the middle of his lecture. They were discussing the means of how the barrier between the Realms was broken.  
  
Only for Numair, this topic held little interest in the area of magic because of what he had experienced while the war was raging. Whenever he thought of the war, he thought of his love for Daine. He could still remember the very moment that he realized just how much she had meant to him. He would never forget the exact moment when Daine returned the love that he felt for her. He knew that she was the one. His one. And he would never destroy what they had.  
  
****  
  
Daine stood on a platform while a seamstress worked on her gown. What a site she was. The gown was in pieces, and there was fabric thrown all over the floor. They had decided that Daine go first because it would be her first banquet in Tortall andwith Numair at her side. Daine hadn't had the time to talk to her close friends about her relationship with Numair and she knew that they wanted to ask questions.  
  
"Wait till Numair see's me in this dress. He is so used to me in breeches and a shirt." Daine said thinking of her mage.  
  
"He wont be able to say a word. He will be so overwhelmed by your beauty." Thayet said putting her hand on her young friends cheek as she blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Yes Daine. None of us have had the chance to talk to you about your relationship with our Black Mage." Onua said grinning.  
  
"Well....what is there to talk about?" Daine asked a bit worried about what they were going to say.  
  
"Do you hear this girl!?" Alanna shrieked. "What is there to talk about?! It's what we are here for my friend. We may seem like just a Knight and a Queen and a Horse Trainer but we are still girls at heart! It is what us girls are supposed to do. Talk about men!"  
  
Daine, Thayet and Onua both started cracking up. Alanna was right on the dot, but she sounded like she was making a speech. "Well now that you have made that...grandiloquent speech, I must talk about it, must I!" Daine said giggling.  
  
Alanna blushed from amusement with herself.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" Daine asked.  
  
"What happened that you two finally realized what the rest of us already knew?" Alanna swatted Daine playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well do you remember how I told you about how we needed to get to the Dragons so we could get back home? Well, on our way there we were attacked by this.....rock being. Numair was picked up by the back of his robe and the thing ended up pushing me over a cliff." Daine winced as she remembered the pain of the tree branches striking her. "I landed in a spidren web. I couldn't get out. When the spidrens came to eat me I got nervous and began to shape shift. First I turned into a swan, which did me absolutely no good at all. Then I tried a snake but the web just shrank with my size." Daine paused. She remembered thinking how she would never return home, or see any of her friends again.  
  
A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and Onua came to her assistant and gave her a hug. "No worries my girl, you are here and safe with us." She said and kissed her on the forehead and sat back down, still holding Daine's hand in her own.  
  
"Before I could realize what was happening, the spidrens exploded, one by one. When I saw Numair he was clutching his staff, hunched over one of the dead spidrens. I said his name, but he didn't hear me. So I called him again, and that time I was afraid that he had been hurt. When he turned towards me, his eyes were wide with tears. He thought I was dead. He ran towards me and picked me up in a tight embrace. I don't know what it was. We had hugged plenty of times before, but this time was different. I felt it in my heart that it was different. I pulled away to get a good look and him, and before I could see his lips were on mine and it was the most wondrous feeling." Daine stopped talking, remembering that first kiss. It was like a dream. She still had trouble believing that this was really her life.  
  
"What happened?" Thayet asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"He carried me to a cave where we spent the night. In the morning, I woke up to him cooking breakfast, and the rest is going to have to stay between him and I." Daine said blushing. She didn't want to tell them of the conversation Numair and she had had about what she thought he wanted from her.  
  
When Daine looked up she saw all three of her friends with tears in their eyes and on their cheeks.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?" Daine asked concerned.  
  
"Oh! Daine, i-it's like a fairy tale!" Thayet said entranced by the young girls story.  
  
"You two are so lucky!" Onua commented.  
  
"You mean all I have to do to get George to act like that is to fall off a cliff?! Geeze!" Alanna said right before she was smacked in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! Those are royal pillows you're throwing young lady!" Alanna shrieked.  
  
Daine almost knocked down the seamstress that was still working on her dress as she jumped off the platform to avoid the pillow fight that she and the Champion were about to engage in.  
  
"Hey!" Onua giggled. "Don't ruin that dress you two!"  
  
****  
  
Ok end of this chapter........tried to make it longer than the others......I'm trying to develop a good friendship between Daine and her friends.  
  
I love reviews.......also if you have any tips or suggestions or something I need to fix....let me know....so I can improve it! Thanks!!!  
  
I shall update soon...I hope! 


	4. Note

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry to say that this wont be an update. I just wanted to say, since it was mentioned in a review, that I know that my characters are kind of out- of-character. I try to do the best to my ability, but I hope that it isn't too disappointing for you. I don't think that anyone could ever write the way Tamora Pierce does, but I have read some stories where they do a decent job. I have never done fanfiction for a published book before. In the past I was known for my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction stories. It wasn't hard to keep in-character with that. And now that I am done writing this, lol, it seems kind of pointless. I just felt that I should let you all reading my story should know that what I write is also what I can see happening. So since TP never wrote it, I have no idea how she would have written it if she did. Even though I would love to see here add more onto the Immortal series ( I know that she isn't so I won't get my hopes up), I enjoy seeing everyone elses variations of the character's personalities.  
  
From one Author to Another!  
  
Erica 


	5. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we go!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Numair's Angel: do you have and AOL or AIM screenname? I seem to have done a good job on chapter 2. lol. I didn't want to make it all sappy and I did no justice to what happened between Numair and Daine, but I'm glad all of you liked it.  
  
Horseluver444: lol thanks. I know that they are ooc....my note right before this chapter is about that...lol... I am updating as fast as possible! Actually I don't think I have ever updated one of my stories this fast before! Lol  
  
Fuzzfurry: thanks for the review! Im updating right now...see?! Lol  
  
Ch.3  
  
Daine had spent the entire day with Onua, Thayet and Alanna. All of their dresses came out wonderfully. She wasn't allowed to tell Numair about the dress until the night of the banquet, so as not to ruin the surprise of seeing her in a real dress.  
  
By the time she began to head home, it had already gotten darker out. It was going to be dark soon. But her path remained visible through the light of the moon. As she walked, she could smell the moisture in the air and knew that it would rain soon. She loved the rain. It made everything seem so new and clean. It would bring many interesting animals to their home for shelter from the rain.  
  
She arrived home to find that Numair had not been home since that morning. She wasn't concerned. She knew that setting up the securitry around the palace.  
  
As she walked through the house she straightened things up and chatted with the animals here and there. She changed into her night clothes and decided to sit on the front step of their house that was covered by a roof. She settled herself on the step so that she was comfortable and let the few animals that crawled to her cuddle next to her.  
  
She sat watching the clouds slip over the full moon. She sat counting the stars, trying to see how many she could find.  
  
She suddenly felt very uneasy and not like the usual way she felt when something bad was going to happen. That was normally a feeling in her gut, but this she felt in her heart. An aching pain that made her head spin. She covered her face with her hands, determined not to let the tears that were forming, fall for no reason that she knew of. She sat quiet for a few moments. When she felt something soft and damp touch the back of her hand she looked up.  
  
She found a pair of large brown eyes that belonged to a fawn looking into her.  
  
(When there is a * in front of the italicized words that indicated that Daine is speaking with here mind.)  
  
* Are you lost little one?  
  
The fawn just tilted its head to the side and because of the angle it look as if it was smirking at her. As if I could get lost. They made sure I got here.  
  
Before she could say anything, she was pulled out of her trance by a weight on her shoulder.  
  
When she looked to see what it was, she found Numair's hand on her shoulder. A small, soft voice in her head told her not to tell him just yet about the fawn and 'who' he was sent by.  
  
"You're home. I didn't hear you." Daine said trying to seem happy, but her heart wasn't in it. She still had the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"I thought that you would be asleep by now my magelet. What are you doing out here so late?" He asked as help Daine get to her feet.  
  
"Is it really that late? I was only waiting for the rain." She said. She could see the question in his dark eyes.  
  
"Ready to go to bed?"  
  
"If I can make it without falling asleep on the way." She said as she yawned her way through the door.  
  
With that Numair came up behind he and swept her off of her feet, literally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. She was breathing him in, the scent of soap and spices. She let a solemn tear roll down her cheek and seep into her shirt. She couldn't ignore it anymore. The breaking of her heart as something in her mind told her that he wouldn't be hers for much longer. She had never been more afraid in her life. With that in her thoughts, she fell asleep in the arms of the man she would never stop loving.  
  
When Numair tucked a sleeping Daine into their bed, he saw her second tear on her cheek. He was nervous. He could always tell when something was bothering her. He gently kissed the tear off her cheek. He removed his clothing and put on his night breeches and slipped into bed next to his sleeping beauty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside of Daine in Numair's bedroom, was the fawn that Daine had been talking to.  
  
It has begun said the fawn. Looking towards the sky the fawn disappears.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The fawn reappears in a clearing in a woods far away. There are other animals sitting and or standing in a circle with a spot left for the fawn. Most of the other animals are also in the form of being babies.  
  
The fawn was the first to speak.  
  
This is your last chance to change your actions. What we have set in motion might fail.  
  
The next to speak was a crow who looked as if his feathers were outlined with mercury.  
  
I still don't see why we are busying ourselves in the affairs of the Two Leggers. The People should stick to our own kind. He said as he ruffled his feathers in aggravation.  
  
She may look like a Two Legger but she has a heart of the People. We must do what we can to help her. If we don't interject who will? Weiryn and the Sarra aren't able to foresee what is about to happen to their only child. If not for Daine, we must do it for Weiryn and his kin. Were the words of horse colt. He was as black as the night, and the star shape on the bridge of his nose seemed illuminated.  
  
For a few moments there was muttering amongst the People.  
  
The black colt appeared to be the head of the young People spoke the last words.  
  
This meeting is concluded. What has been activated shall remain. We shall send the Fawn back to the People hearted Two Legger, so he may guide her when it is deemed necessary. I have faith in her wild magic. It shall guide her. Let us pry to Mythros that she doesn't let the emotions of being human get the best of her. Let it be.  
  
With those words the animals began to disperse in to the night. The only one to disappear was the Fawn, who would return to the city of Tortall.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok I must admit that I am very proud of this chapter. Plus I just got told something that will keep me in the BEST MOOD EVER for a few days.  
  
I wish I had someone to tell about it.  
  
Anyways.....I'm never sure when I am going to update next. I shall apologize in advance in case I don't get to update for a week.  
  
Next week is my spring break from school. I have to work on Monday and Friday. I also have drivers ed on Wednesday and I might be studying for math on Wednesday also.  
  
I also may be going to watch my friends film this movie that they wrote...lol...should be good,  
  
I also have loads of work I need to get done.  
  
So incase I don't get the chance to update.....i love you all! Lol...hehe....im being silly...im extremely happy right now...lol  
  
Please review! Leave two even! ::big grin:: 


	6. Makes No Difference

I don't post things on here based on importance....and believe me.... I take all of my critisism as constructive. If I didn't I wouldn't be confident enough to continue writing my stories. And to be completely honest, even if everyone hated it I would still continue writing it because I write my stories for me and no one else. 


	7. Chapter 4

Author's Note: And now that I have blocked that extremely irritating person from leaving ANY reviews!  
  
Also....i have made it so that you MUST be LOGGED ON to submit reviews.....no more anonymous reviews.....sorry....that person was pissing me off. But now that they aren't allowed to review my story because I blocked them....all is well. I love you all! Ok here we go again!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Simi: thank you! I don't think it is horribly out of character either. And I'm glad you think that it is a good DN starter!  
  
Numair's Angel: lol...flamers just have nothing better to do. It's like if you don't like the story then don't review it! How dumb can people get? And update your story soon! And yes....it shall get very interesting.  
  
Horseygirl123: well I can't tell you that now can i? that would ruin the surprise! Hehe..i'm evil.....you will die from anticipation I just know it! Just kidding....lol  
  
PadfootSnuffles: We shall band together to defeat the flamers! Lol.....look im updating!!  
  
Fuzzfurry: you shall always have a special place in my heart because you gave me my first review!! Hehe....lol....i love your attentiveness with my story! You make me so motivated to write! Lol. Also this story is kinda related to this poem I wrote called "Still Waiting for the Rain" it's on fictionpress.com under the penname BlueEpiks13. And the Fawn is important.....I wasn't sure what baby animal to go with. I'm also having Plot Conflict on which way to take the story! So hard! So Hard! Lol......im trying to find a beta for TP fanfics.....if you know of anyone lemme know!  
  
Ch.4  
  
The next morning Numair woke up before Daine. Which was quite strange because she usually woke with the animals at dawn.  
  
He turned over onto his side so he could look at Daine. He was alarmed by what he saw. Her eyes were all swollen and red and she was crying in her sleep. It looked as if she had been doing so the entire night. This made him very nervous. (you know how guys get when girls cry. They get all weird and nervous lol)  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek trying to sooth her and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Sweet? You're having a bad dream, wake up." He whispered in her ear gently.  
  
When Daine opened her eyes, it only caused the tears to fall faster. She grasped Numair and held him in her arms while she sobbed.  
  
"It's ok. You were just dreaming. It isn't real." Numair tried to console her and could feel her sobs lessen.  
  
'It will be though" Daine thought to herself. She composed herself and apologized to Numair for acting so childish.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for! You have no control over your dreams."  
  
Daine decided to get some more sleep while Numair went to teach his classes and meetings with the King and Queens advisors about preparation for the banquet.  
  
Daine rolled over and felt Numair hesitantly kiss her on top of her head.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as he walked out the door when he couldn't hear her.  
  
****  
  
Numair ended up canceling his class for the morning so he could talk to Alanna and Onua. He wanted to see what they thought of Daine's behavior. Maybe she had told them what was bothering her or maybe they noticed a change in the way she was acting.  
  
The three of them met in Onua's chamber. Numair sat on the chair in front of an oak desk. Onua sat on the edge of her bed and Alanna sat in an arm chair that she had moved so that the three of them were in a triangle.  
  
They could tell that Numair was very upset. He could never handle it when Daine was in pain.  
  
"What's going on Numair? Has something happened?" Alanna asked with slight concern in her voice.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't know. I came to ask you two if you noticed anything strange about Daine yesterday. I mean she spent the whole day with you two and she was acting fine two days ago. I'm just really concerened."  
  
"She seemed fine to me" Onua said with a curious look on her face.  
  
"How has she been acting?" Alanna inquired.  
  
"Well I came home last night to find her sitting on the steps. She seemed very.....i don't know how to describe it. It felt as if she was afraid of something. I know that if it was something that was life threatening she would tell me. I woke up this morning before her and found her crying in her sleep. And I when I woke her up she held onto me like she was afraid to let me go and she was sobbing. She stopped crying and went back to sleep, but I'm still concerened." Numair sounded shocked and confused and hurt all at the same time.  
  
"That does sound rather odd. Daine normally act like that." Onua said growing more concerned for her young friend. She remembered meeting her for the first time. How shy and introverted she was. Now she was different. She let her personality show through. She became confident and happy. She wasn't the type to let people see her sadness though.  
  
"Do you want us to talk to her about it?" Alanna asked gently, knowing that her tall friend was very dedicated to the wild mage.  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"Of course not! She is important to us all Numair. We shall see what we can find out." Alanna replied calmly.  
  
"I owe you two much gratitude. If not for you I would be lost." He replied with a grim smile.  
  
Alanna patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's our pleasure. Now off with you Master Salamin. You have some classes to teach today and some meetings to get to."  
  
******  
  
Daine woke up at noon. She felt horrible. She knew that something was going to happen between her and Numair, but she didn't know what and didn't know how she knew. She needed to clear her mind.  
  
She gathered up some clean clothes to change into and went down to the bathing hall. When she got there it was completely deserted. Everyone was doing work or preparing for the banquet. Daine slipped out of her clothes and into the warm soapy steamy water. Right away she felt one hundred percent better.  
  
About and hour later, Daine was dressed and brushing her damp hair into a pony tail behind her head. She knew that Numair didn't have class right now, and she was determined to talk to him about what she was feeling and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
****  
  
Back in the clearing in the woods, the Colt and the Crow kept watch through a puddle of water that allowed them to see the People-hearted Two Legger's actions.  
  
'She is afraid. We must call on the Fawn. He must begin his duties at once. It is only a minor problem, but non the less we must act swiftly" the Colt said.  
  
'Of course' was all that the Crow replied and flew off into the night.  
  
****  
  
Daine began her determined march to Numair. She was afraid of what he would say to her. That she was only overreacting. But before she could get ten feet from her house, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a tickling sensation on the back of her neck that felt like the fawn's nose on the back of her hand. She knew that the fawn was near, and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw him walking on the path in front of her.  
  
'Are you looking for me?' She asked it with her mind.  
  
The fawn's only reply was to turn away from her and begin to trot away.  
  
Daine wasn't about to let the fawn out of her sight for a second time. She started to walk after it at a fast pace.  
  
About 25 minutes later, Daine was out of breath but was still on the fawn's trail. The fawn stopped moving right before the path back to her and Numair's house.  
  
Daine turned around to see where the sound of voices were coming from, but when she faced the fawn again, it was gone.  
  
"Daine!" she heard someone familiar call.  
  
She turned around again to find Alanna and Onua walking up to her on the path.  
  
"Alanna, Onua, what brings you to these neck of the woods?" She asked a little bit surprised to see her friends so soon. She expected them to be busy with preparations like everyone else.  
  
"We wanted to see how you were feeling." Alanna said.  
  
"Me? Why I'm feeling fine. But where are my manners! Come! Let's sit inside where it is more comfortable."  
  
Daine led Alanna and Onua into the sitting room.  
  
"We came to see how you were feeling because Numair came to us this morning." Onua said looking at Daine with nervous eyes.  
  
"Oh. He did. I'm not very surprised. He must think I've gone crazy with unicorn fever." Daine said looking at the floor.  
  
"He is merely concerned for you. What's wrong Daine? You can talk to us. Let us help" Alanna said her voice thick with concern.  
  
"I-I'm not sure you can help. I don't even know what it is exactly that is upsetting me." Daine said a little afraid.  
  
"Just start at the beginning" Onua spoke to Daine with patience and love.  
  
Daine spoke of everything that she was feeling. After 20 minutes of consoling and comforting from Onua and Alanna, she felt better.  
  
"I feel so ridiculous." Daine said.  
  
"Don't! You may be right that you and Numair are about to experience a rough patch in your relationship. People with the Gift or magic sometimes feel things that are about to happen that will effect them severely. It's not necessarily a bad thing. It can help you prevent what is going to happen or make it less serious than it was originally going to be." Alanna explained.  
  
"How do I tell Numair?" Daine asked with a shaky voice.  
  
Onua walked over to Daine and gave her a hug. "You just leave that up to us. We shall knock some sense into him." She said with a wink trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Onua and Alanna left soon after. They had some meetings to attend to before the Dinner Bell rang.  
  
****  
  
Back in the clearing in the woods far away that Fawn approached the Colt.  
  
'Was my attempt successful?'  
  
'It shall do for now' replied the Colt 'but our work is not done. We still have many corners to turn.'  
  
****  
  
dun dun dun  
  
sorry bout the sudden stop in the chapter.  
  
Right now its like 10:23 at night and im getting tired and my eyes are blurry because I have been looking at the computer screen since like 4.  
  
Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Got any advice? What should I change that would make the story better?  
  
I really want to know so I can improve my story!  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Erica 


	8. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks:  
  
Angels-Sweet-Chikadey: lol everyone keeps expecting this to have a sad ending.Don't worry, it will be a very happy ending, so no worries ok!? And I'm so happy that my story is getting such great responses! I love it! Lol. Please keep reading and thanks for the reiveiw!!  
  
Roccovende: lol...thanks! I really do enjoy writing my stories. I enjoy reading them as well. I've just been so busy during my spring break I have like no time to write. I hope you keep reading and leaving reviews! Lol thanks.  
  
Simi: I set the story up so it seems as if something horrible is going to happen...and in a way something bad is going to happen....but it will work out.....you shall see....no tears for daine and numair!  
  
Jewlz555: The flamer had been blocked! Lol.....  
  
Numair's Angel: lol....it shall get better and better and better until you can no longer stand it! Lol...just kidding..  
  
Fuzzfurry/PadFootSnuffles: im not sure HOW big the animals parts are going to be.....i think that I'm just having them their to add to the story or to add to the confusion....lol...not really....they feel that they are connected to daine because of her magic...and they are....they feel that it is there duty to help her for once instead of the other way around. The animals know that Daine is put in such pain when one of the People die. They feel it is necessary for them to help Daine keep her life in order so she doesn't have to experience more pain than she already has to. The Fawn is just a symbol of all of the animals in one. Instead of having many different animals interact in Daine's life it is just one animal that is doing the work for all of the baby animals.  
  
I don't know if that made any sense.....but I hope it helps..  
  
~~~~  
  
I think it would be a great idea to read the comment I left for FuzzFurry because it explains a bit about the Fawn and the other baby animals.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After Onua and Alanna left, all Daine could possibly due was pace. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
  
She was so afraid of what was going to happen with Numair.  
  
The pressure was mounting because all of the guests would be arriving for the banquet tomorrow. Even though the banquet was still 4 days off, the guests arrived early for the festivities that were planned to take place before the banquet. Sort of a way to get everyone in the "partying" type of mood.  
  
It was getting late and Numair was no where in sight. Daine ended up falling asleep on the love seat in the sitting room. Waiting for him to come home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't go home. I simply can't." Were the only words that were coming out of Numair's mouth after Onua was finished telling Numair about what Daine had said.  
  
"Don't be such a dolt Numair. She loves you and you love her! Why wouldn't you go home?" Onua asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" he snapped back.  
  
Onua felt as if she was slapped in the face. She grabbed his arm forcefully and turned him around so that he faced her. In an angry, hurt, deep voice she began to speak to him.  
  
"Now you listen to me, and listen good. We have been friends for a great number of years. I have been through thick and thin with you and have wanted to hug you and kill you at the same moment. But I will not watch you destroy this young girl's heart! I have never seen someone look at you the way she does. I have never seen another person look at her the way you do. I don't see what the problem is! All you have to do is prove to her how much you love her, and that shouldn't be that difficult. So why avoid her?"  
  
Numair looked at his friend with open eye, heart and mind. With his magic he allowed her to look in his heart.  
  
At that moment Onua realized why he was holding back.  
  
He hated himself for allowing her to doubt his love for her. He couldn't bear the fact that he himself was the cause of her pain and heart ache. He wouldn't allow himself to be the reason why she cried at night.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked softly.  
  
"Right now I think I'm just going to sleep in the Palace Library. I need to give her some space. Some time to think."  
  
"Are you sure that is such a good idea?"  
  
"Honestly, right now I don't know what would be the best thing to do." ~~~~  
  
When Daine woke up the next day and found herself still in the sitting room, she knew Numair hadn't come home that night. He would have carried her up to their bed or at least put a cover over her.  
  
She wasn't going to let him avoid her this time. She was going to find him. Since it was still early she knew that no matter where he was he would still be sleeping. Which would give her some time to look for him, not that it would be. If he didn't come home for one reason or another he was always in the library.  
  
As Daine headed out the door of their house she crossed paths with the Fawn again. Only this time his distraction didn't work. She kept on walking and didn't pay attention to any of the animals that caught her eye. At one point a small crow landed on her shoulder, but she just waved him off and headed straight for the library.  
  
When she came up to the second floor she found Numair all the way in the back with the older books on history. Even though he was sleeping he didn't look very peaceful. His eyes were clamped shut and she could see rings under his eyes. He also really needed to shave.  
  
When she sat in the chair across the table from Numair, he started to move and wakeup.  
  
When he looked up and found Daine sitting there he became very stiff.  
  
"Hi" she said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi.." he paused for a moment "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Onua told me.." He started to talk but was cut off.  
  
"Now before you open you mouth and say something, I have to tell you this. I love you with all that I am. You didn't do anything wrong. I am just so scared that you're going to leave me and I know that you wouldn't. I just need to feel closer to you right now." Daine said.  
  
Numair looked at her straight in the eyes and she knew that something was wrong. She had never been so afraid in her life.  
  
"I don't think that being closer is the right idea Daine." Numair said, breaking his own heart as he said it out loud.  
  
"I-I d-don-t understand. Don't you love me anoymore?" Daine asked as she started to cry.  
  
Numair started to cry also. "My whole life, I have never loved anyone as much as you." He said hugging her with all of his might. "I just think that it would best if...if we took some time apart."  
  
Before Numair could stop her, Daine ran out of the library with Numair trailing after her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
oooh now look what I did. Did I do that?  
  
Lol  
  
Tried to do a bit of a cliff hanger.  
  
Now I know that so far this is sad.....but keep reading....it wont be sad for much longer.  
  
It is hilarious....this is not how I planned my story. The plot has gotten away from me. The base of it has remained the same like the emotions and underlying plot. But everything besides that has completely changed! I mean I didn't even mean for there to be animals or the Fawn. I was going to have this woman like kiss numair and daine would see her doing it and freak out....but now that I look back ont hat plot it kind of sucks. But I love how my story is going  
  
Oh just to let you guys know......I want challenges!!!!!!!!!!! I love them! My buffy story Lost Memory was supposed to be a one chapter challenge but I loved the plot so much that I made like 12 or something chapters and I loved it lol.  
  
So gimme challenged peeze!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews make me so so so happy!  
  
More to come soon! 


	9. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey! Well I decided to write my next chapter because a) my internet decided to completely shut down a few moments ago and we can't fix it for some reason b) I told you I would update c) I want to make my readers happy!  
  
Fuzzfurry: I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday. I was really tired and had no motivation to write. I also explained I was busy thinking about someone that wasn't Numair. Hehe.  
  
Simi: Yay! That means I've done my very first twist! I'm not good at twists. And originally there was going to be a big evil problem but I couldn't figure out what the big evil problem should be. Numair is known for his bad decisions, lol. And no worries... I am a psycho also and I don't think there is such a thing as sane. Is choccy supposed to be chocolate?  
  
Remo Con: I already emailed you about your review! Because it was so wonderful that I thought it deserved a personal response from the author... me! You really think that this is the BEST couple story ever?! I know a few that I would put ahead of my own. But I'm glad you think so! Hehe...I'm so evil with the cliffhanger and such aren't I? ::moohaha::  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Numair felt as if his soul had just been ripped out, but he had done it to himself. He didn't try to run after her. He knew she would never talk to him. He only wished not to be the cause of her pain and suffering. He wasn't worthy of her pain.  
  
He sat down in his chair and let his tears fall. He still wasn't sure if what he had done was the right thing or not.  
  
~~~~~~ The Fawn stood in front of the Colt and the Crow with his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have failed the Order of the People. I shall depart."  
  
The Fawn bowed and started to turn away.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Fawn. You did what you were instructed to do. You have no control over whether or not the Two Legger listened to you. You delayed the event as best as any of us could have hoped for. It is now up to me to help our friend in pain."  
  
And with those words, the Colt nuzzled the Fawn and left the forest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tears running down her cheeks blurred her vision. She couldn't see where she was going but she knew where she wanted to go. The cool wind tangled her hair as she ran, and it fell out of its tie making it run wild.  
  
She was in the forest now, on the path towards the barracks where Onua lived. She tripped on a root that was sticking out of the dirt. She landed in the not so soft padding of the leaves and moss on the ground. She scratched up her hands and one of her knees and she twisted her ankle.  
  
She laid her head in the layer of earth beneath her and sobbed.  
  
What had possessed him to do such a thing? Couldn't he see that she loved him? She knew he would overreact about why she was acting strange lately, but not to such an extreme.  
  
Daine looked up to find the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, standing above her, looking down at her. The colt was pure black without any discoloration except for the white star-shaped patch of hair on his mussel.  
  
*I am Battle. I have come to you to offer you guidance and support* ( *'s mean that they are speaking mind to mind)  
  
For some unknown reason, Daine trusted this non-average colt with her life.  
  
*You sent the fawn and the crow didn't you?* She said as she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.  
  
*Yes, that was I. We were trying to get you to listen to us. We knew that you and your male were about to experience something that would change your relationship forever. It was supposed to have happened before now, but we delayed it to change the outcome. Hoping that it would be so drastic. We did not want you to be in pain. For you are always helping the People.*  
  
Daine stood up so that she was able to look the colt in the eyes. She hugged him.  
  
*Thank you. You have no idea how much your effort means to me. But I don't think that you were successful in your attempt. Numair has ended our relationship.* Daine said as she wiped her tears away in the Colt's mane.  
  
*All hope is not lost. You have changed the course of time. Any change that is made, changes the old path you were on. Your path is constantly changing to your actions. I shall take you to your Horse-Blooded friend*  
  
Daine climbed onto Battle's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was in no mood to ride the proper way.  
  
She arrived at the barracks and told Battle to feel free to go where he needed, just as long he didn't get in the way of the happenings of the palace's morning chores.  
  
It took Daine a few minutes to get up the stairs because of her ankle. When she reached Onua's door and knocked, she prayed to the gods that she hadn't left yet.  
  
Onua opened her door to find a tear stained, dirt stained, slightly bloody Daine. Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Daine! What's happened? Are you alright?" She asked. "Of course you're not ok! Look at you, you can barely stand! Come in!"  
  
Onua help Daine to her bed and sat her down. Onua walked from here to there in her small quarter collecting medicines to clean up Daine. Daine realized what she was doing and removed her shoes. The rest of her clothes were torn to pieces and changed into the clean ones that Onua handed her. Onua slid a chair across from Daine and began cleaning her up.  
  
"Did someone hurt you?" Onua asked concerened.  
  
"No, I did this to myself when I tripped over a root and fell."  
  
"What happened then? Why didn't you go to Numair?"  
  
With hearing those words, Daine began to cry softly and suddenly Onua understood that something had happened between her two friends and embraced Daine and tried to calm her.  
  
"He didn't come home last night after you told him about why I was acting strange. I knew he would feel guilty. I got up this morning and I went to the library to talk to him about it. I found him sleeping, and I sat down across the table from him. Before he could start telling me about what he was thinking I told him how much I was in love with him and that he didn't do anything wrong, because he didn't. I explained to him that I was just afraid of losing him and I just wanted to be closer to him.  
  
He told me that it wasn't a good idea and that we should take some time apart. I ran before he could say anything else."  
  
"Oh Daine. I'm so sorry. That's why you tripped. You were running away."  
  
Onua got up and sat down on the bed next to Daine, letting her cry. Onua held herin her arms and let her head lay in her lap. She comforted her until she fell asleep gasping from crying so hard.  
  
Onua new that something had to be done. Quietly she spoke to Alanna and Thayet through a speaking spell. She only told them that it was of great importance and that they needed to come to her room immediately, that Daine needed their help.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hearing a soft knock on the door, Onua quietly opened it to find Alanna and Thayet looking extremely concerened. Not wanting to wake up her young friend, Onua joined them out in the hall.  
  
"Numair has really done himself in this time. Over the years he has made many mistakes and done the wrong thing, but this is the worst."  
  
Thayet and Alanna understood exactly what she meant.  
  
Alanna was the first to speak, the anger and disappointment glaring in her violet eyes. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! I don't want to wake up, she's had a long morning. He stayed in the library last night, like he said he would. Daine went there in the morning to talk to him and he said they should take some time apart. She ran out and came here. Tripping and falling on her way. Her hands and knee are pretty cut up, but I cleaned them and bandaged them, I was thinking, you could heal her Alanna?" Onua whispered.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Also she twisted her ankle and I think it might be broken, she can barely put any pressure on it when she walks."  
  
Onua led Alanna and Thayet into her room and towards the sleeping Wild Mage. Alanna set out on healing her. Onua would be the one to hunt down Numair, and Thayet would stay with Daine when Alanna was finished. Alanna had to great and important guest that was arriving at the 3rd hour and she couldn't miss it or she would be in trouble with Jonathan and George.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok...I hope that's a bit better!  
  
I have to stop...my tv show starts in 15 minutes and I want to get in my pajamas. Lol.  
  
Ok well I hope you enjoyed your super long chapter and I expect reviews from you guys!!!!!  
  
When I don't get reviews I figure that now one is reading it, so then it isn't necessary to update so soon if no one is reading it.  
  
::evil grin::  
  
cya in the next chapter! Lol....byebye 


	10. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I apologize for not update sooner. Lots of stuff going on.  
  
Don't have time to thank all the reviewers but you all rock!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Onua started towards the University. She knew Numair was in the middle of one of his classes, but she really didn't care, this was more important. Numair was her closest friend, but she would never have expected him to do such a thing. She needed to talk to him and find out what he was thinking and give him a piece of her mind.  
  
She entered his classroom through large, thick oak doors, and found herself surrounded by at least 75 Pages. Now that she was there and all eyes were on her, she was even more determined to do what she had come for. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Numair, who watched her with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Class is dismissed," he said solemnly. He could tell he was in for it this time.  
  
Onua waited until the students cleared out and then headed towards the front of the room.  
  
"I know why you're here and I know. I-" He stopped, looking down at the arrangement of papers that were on his desk.  
  
Onua could see him trembling. She knew he loved her, but he made the biggest mistake.  
  
"You promised. You gave me your word that you wouldn't break her heart! After all that has happened, you-"  
  
"I know! Believe me I know. I cause her too much pain when I'm with her. It would be best for her if I wasn't with her." He said. His voice was filled with anger for himself.  
  
"How can you say that?! Look at all you two have been through, what you've been able to do, to overcome!" Onua was furious at her friend for being so blind.  
  
"That's exactly it. When she thought I was dead in Carthak, she destroyed everything. When I was in Carthak, she was envious of Varice. I can't keep her safe from the pain I'll end up causing her in the end."  
  
"Numair! Look at what you're saying! You don't cause her pain, you give her a reason to live! Those events weren't your fault. They are things you have overcome together. You fail to realize all the times you have saved her. You taught her how to control her magic, you saved her from going crazy. You saved her from Tristan; you turned him into a tree! And if it wasn't for you, Daine would be dead from falling off that cliff in the Divine Realms." She was pleading with him, anything to get him to understand.  
  
"You can't change my mind Onua. I've already made my decision" Numair picked up his books and turned to go, his robe flaring behind him.  
  
"Numair, you don't just walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to you, please!" Onua watched the door close behind him.  
  
*******  
  
"I hope you understand. I love you all so much. You will always be my family, but I can't stay here. Not anymore. It's too much." Daine said with tears running down her face.  
  
"Couldn't you just come to Pirate's Swoop?" Alanna said between tears.  
  
"You know I can't." Daine replied. Alanna saw the truth in her eyes and realized it was true, Daine couldn't stay, the loss was too great.  
  
Thayet was extremely shocked.  
  
She understood why Daine wanted to leave, she would want to be as far away as possible also.  
  
"I'm going to leave before the banquet begins. I know you really wanted me to be there, but I don't think I can handle it." Daine said, looking at Alanna.  
  
"Of course. We will see you off." Alanna said. We meaning her and Onua.  
  
Daine had decided to live in Dunlath with Maura. She missed the young girl and hadn't seen her since she and Numair helped the Pack.  
  
She would be close to the Pack and she would be of much help there.  
  
The banquet was in three days. When Numair would be teaching, she would go and collect her belongings that she wouldn't be able to part with. She would leave a few hours before the banquet started. For now though, she would stay with Onua in her chambers. She didn't plan on leaving the room until it was time to leave. If she could help it.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Ok ok.....i wrote this on paper like two weeks ago and it has been sitting in my backpack since then. Lol.  
  
Ok......I want reviews! Fuzzfurry tells me that I have a pathetic amount of reviews lol....just kidding fuzzfurry....  
  
Lets show her how many reviews I can get!!!! And give me an all time high record!  
  
Lol  
  
Much love! 


	11. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm sorry I am taking so long to update my story. I have a new job and it takes up a lot of my days. And I have driver's ed. ::sarcastic voice:: yay....  
  
READ THIS: I want a challenge for my next story...I am looking for ideas and challenges and I want them all!!  
  
Ok well...here it goes...if this chapter sucks I apologize....i am very tired today...but I am being kind and updating...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
During the day while Numair was teaching, Daine would sneak into the house and take some of her belongings back to Onua's with her.  
  
The day after the entire incident, Daine headed over to the house. On her way she found Battle. The young Colt she had met the day before.  
  
Word has traveled and I shall accompany you on your journey to Dunlath. We the Children of the People feel that it is our duty to make sure your travels are save from harm.   
  
I would be very honored to be accompanied by such a hansom Colt as yourself. Daine said scratching the Colts nose.  
  
Daine continued on her way to the house with Battle by her side. She couldn't explain it but this Colt was different. He wasn't a God and he wasn't ordinary People. Like BrokeFang, his mind was organized and he understood concepts that no other animal possible could. Only his intelligence wasn't caused by him being in contact with a Wild Mage, it was something all of its own. And it was extrodinary.  
  
Battle had felt her gaze upon him and looked at her with such a face, that she swore that if he could have grinned...he would have.  
  
When she reached the door, she pushed it open and allowed the familiar smell of spices and paper surround her. It was one of those smells that could make you feel like everything was perfect. It smelled of home.  
  
She quietly rubbed the tears from her eyes that had threatened to fall. 'Not today. Not here.' She told herself. She refused to let this be the end of her and she walked into the house and began to collect her things.  
  
Everyone had noticed the withdraw in Numair. He never spoke. He never ate. He never slept. He was so pale.  
  
He had tried to look for her. But he didn't know what he would say to her if he saw her. He was beginning to get suspicious of certain animals in the lands though. He felt as if he was being watched...constantly. He caught a young crow following him earlier. He had also seen a fawn watching him through his bedroom window this morning. He felt very unnerved with these animals watching him. He wasn't sure he knew what was going on.  
  
When Numair was walking home at the end of the night, he was scared out of his wits when he felt something bite his leg.  
  
When he turned around he found Cloud.  
  
"What do you want? Just leave me alone." Numair said out loud, more to himself than to the mare.  
  
You know very well what I want, and I will not leave you alone. Cloud said mentally, but somehow Numair was able to hear what she had said perfectly.  
  
"Umm...Cloud? Have I always know you could do this?" Numair asked.  
  
Of course not! Just because my owner is in love with you stork-man does not mean I will give away all of my secrets.  
  
"Fine. Well is there an important reason why you are gracing me with your presence? Or are you just here to harass me?" Numair asked sarcastically. He didn't like what Cloud was up to.  
  
Now you listen here! Cloud said loudly and angrily. I may not care for you very much, but Daine loves you with all that she is! You were the one who saved her from all that was soon to destroyed her. You were her strength. You kept her strong. And you took that away from her! What do you think is going to happen to her now?! She loves you, and only you. There will never be anyone else. And if you can't see how much see loves you and how much you mean to her, then I suppose you're right. You really don't deserve her. And with that Cloud turned around and walked the other way down the path.  
  
Something in Numair cracked. He wasn't the same. He had to change it....all of it.  
  
uh oh....end of chapter....cliffy!!!  
  
lol  
  
im not positive...but I think there might be only 1 or two more chapters in the stories future!!!  
  
Don't hate me please!!!  
  
Lol...  
  
I'm really enjoying writing this...and I promise....that the end of this story will kick ass and will blow you away........its all up here baby ::taps head::  
  
I really would like more responses then what I have been getting! I review stories when I read them!  
  
I love getting reviews!  
  
Ko see ya in the next chapter... 


	12. Chapter 9

Author's note: I know, I know. It has taken me a disgraceful amount of time to update this story that many of you have left reviews for. Well, here you go!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Numair had made his decision. Tonight was the banquet and tonight was the night Numair would show Daine how much he loved her and how sorry he was for breaking her heart.  
  
Only Numair didn't know that at the exact moment that he had made his decision, Daine was mounting Battle and saying goodbye to her friends.  
  
Daine had put all of her belongings that she was taking with her, which were very few, onto Cloud who was a little upset that she was riding Battle and not her.  
  
Daine stood in front of her dear friends and spoke to them each.  
  
"Onua" she began as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Onua reacted by placing her hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away.  
  
"You saved me from becoming a wandering child and gave me work. You have trusted me with your life and I mine. You supported me when I was going through changes and I had no idea where they would take me. Thank you for being my friend and my family."  
  
Onua was trying not to cry, but let out a quiet sob. She held Daine in a tight hug, knowing that it was what the girl needed to do.  
  
Daine next went to Alanna. Whose fierce eyes were now dulled by the sorrow and the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Alanna" Daine said and smiled at her friend's stubbornness not to cry. "You saved my life a great many times, and showed me that being strong is nothing to be ashamed of. You showed me that it is ok for women to be more powerful then men. Thank you for amazing experience of meeting The Lady Night and the many adventures that came with it."  
  
Daine bowed to the Lioness who reacted by hitting her in the shoulder and pulling her into a deathly tight hug.  
  
"Don't you get into any trouble, you hear? I really don't fancy making a trip to Dunlath just to punish you" Alanna said with a wink.  
  
Daine moved to her last goodbye.  
  
"You're Majesty, Thayet. You have provided me with a home ever since I came to Tortall. You provided me with dresses on my trip to Carthak, and I felt horrible for destroying them. I will always remember meeting you, because you acted like no queen I had ever met before. Thank you for your generosity and hospitality."  
  
Thayet gently hugged the young girl and gave her a soft smile.  
  
Daine mounted Battle and with one last wave started on her way to Dunlath.  
  
Ok....see...no cliff hanger....well not really....  
  
Sad chapter...I know  
  
Everyone thinks that this story is going to be all sad and depressing..  
  
I promise you, I PROMISE that this will NOT be sad and/or depressing.  
  
It will be a good ending....lol  
  
Now please review!!  
  
thanks 


	13. Chapter 10

Author's Note: OOO look! Look! I'm updating! And so soon!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Numair had arrived at the banquet and was instantly surrounded by other nobles and mages who were interested in his magic. He knew he was being rude but he had to find Daine.  
  
Numair searched the rooms, the balconies and every corner and closet that he could find. She was no where. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to speak to her but so happy that he was about to confess how much he truly loved her. He had to find Alanna. She had to know where she was. Even if she was mad at him she would hear him out, he was her friend.  
  
He found her talking to a group of knights and some of the Riders and Queen's Own. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty hallway.  
  
"Gods! Numair, you could have just asked to talk to me." She said still not happy with what her tall friend had done.  
  
"I couldn't be sure that you would actually want to talk to me. But I must talk to you. It's important." Numair said.  
  
"What could be so important that you had to tear me away from my conversation?" Alanna asked him getting annoyed.  
  
"Daine. That's what is more important. Daine, and I must find her."  
  
Daine had been riding for at least 2 hours and it had gotten dark. She set up camp in a spot that was hidden from the road. She had no way of shielding herself with magic but wasn't that surprised when she felt the familiar coat on her arm.  
  
She looked down to find the Badger.  
  
"Hello Badger" Daine said sadly.  
  
"My kit. You travel far from home, and I know you would never do so unless you felt it was completely necessary. I can't say that I agree with your decision to leave completely, but I know this has been extremely difficult on you. I shall travel with you to keep you safe from any harm. Even though you have another god with you, I still feel I must be here with you. "  
  
Daine looked at Battle have surprised and half knowing that all along he was a god. Daine fell asleep, her mind blank with submission.  
  
"What do you mean she isn't here? I realize she isn't here because I can't find her anywhere." Numair said getting no where with Alanna's answers.  
  
"Numair, you don't seem to understand. When I say she isn't here, I don't only mean the banquet, I also mean Corus. She's left Tortall Numair and she's not coming back." She said sadly.  
  
Numair let his back fall against the wall and put his face in his eyes. He was trying to hold back the tears, and had completely forgotten that Alanna was there until she put her hands on his and pulled them from his face.  
  
She saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know where she went?"  
  
"Yes, Thayet, Onua and myself saw her off."  
  
"Please, Alanna, you must tell me where." Numair begged quietly.  
  
"Numair I don't-"She was cut off by Numair.  
  
"You of all people know what it is like to make a mistake or to let your emotions think for you instead of your brain." Alanna gave him a knowing grin.  
  
"I swear on all that is holy, if you ever pull something like this again, I will do something extremely harsh, and you have seen me loose my temper and know that my threats are real-"  
  
"If you don't tell me where she went you wont have to worry about threats because I will never reach her." Numair said.  
  
"Dunlath. She went to Dunlath. She left about two hours ago. You'd best hurry Numair, it's dark out and she's probably set up camp. She doesn't have anything to protect her from magic out there."  
  
Numair ran out of the banquet hall with Alanna yelling.  
  
"Bring our wild mage home!"  
  
Numair thought fast and knew that he would need to use his magic to reach her as fast as he intended.  
  
Ok.......end of chapter  
  
Ok I know I said 2 chapters ago that there were probably only 2 chapters left....lol  
  
Well I am not to sure at how many more there are left.....we shall see what end up..  
  
I WANT REVIEWSSSSS  
  
Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 11

Author's note: Well what kind of screwed this up was that I wrote this chapter on a book of post-its. And I had the post-its for a while and then they disappeared five minutes ago, so when I am all done rewriting this chapter I am probably going to find the lost book of post-its.  
  
I also have some good news which may or may not be good, depends on if you think it would be too much for the story, hence making it suck.  
  
I have invented more plot ideas for this fic but I don't know if going along with them would be over doing it.  
  
I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. Because your reviews are great.......but kinda skimpy people!! Lol enjoy the chapter  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Numair ran to the stables and grabbed one of Alanna's horses. He needed to move fast and a pont wasn't up to the job. He wanted to get to her. It was dark out and she was with out him. Which was never a good thing.  
  
He cast his magic around the horse to give it energy and to help the energy last longer. Numair was never good at tracking. That was always Daine's job. He was good at the magic stuff.  
  
He felt so lost with out her that he almost didn't go because he didn't believe he would be able to find her. But he stopped himself. He needed to be strong. For Daine if not for himself.  
  
(I know in the previous chapter I had her asleep already, but I wanted to put this in, so ignore the part of her sleeping from the previous chapter. Thanks.)  
  
Daine was hunting for a very well covered area where Battle, Cloud, Kit and herself could spend the night without having to worry about being seen by thieves or other people who were up to no good. Without Numair here to put up a magic protection around her, she had to use her senses.  
  
While rolling out her bed roll she heard a slight swish of leaves behind her, but knew that it was safe. The silver claw hanging from her neck always got warm when the badger was near.  
  
Badger, what brings you to the mortal realms? she asked him through her mind.  
  
You are moving. I feel it is my duty to escort you on such a life changing shift in your whereabouts. The badger stood up on his hind legs and Daine kneeled so that her and the Badger were face to face. He nuzzled his head under her chin.  
  
I mourn for you my kit. I might not have experience in the pain that you are feeling, but I can sense your pain. And anytime you are in pain, so am I. Daine was crying softly and had wrapped her arms around the badger.  
  
I love him so much Badger. I don't understand why he would hurt me like this. Even if he did change his mind and want to be with me, I don't know if I would be able to put myself in that position where he has so much power to hurt me with my love for him. she told him.  
  
Things aren't always as they seem. Trust your heart. Let it take you places you would never think to go back to.  
  
Daine had let go of the Badger and stroked his head for a few moments. She crawled into her bed roll and let her eyes close and the Badge joined her and Kit lay at her feet. Battle and cloud were above her head.  
  
Daine smiled as she looked at the company she kept. What an odd herd we make, she thought to herself and let herself sleep.  
  
Numair and the horse fled through the night like a shooting star in the sky. Numair was afraid of what he would or wouldn't find of Daine. He cursed himself for all of the problems and damage he had caused. He hated himself for being such an idiot. For a black mage he really lacked the talent of following his heart sometimes.  
  
Numair recognized the road he was one from previous years when he and Daine had saved the wolves. He knew that this would be the only road she would take because it was safe and what she knew.  
  
He knew she couldn't have gotten that far. Daine wasn't herself at the moment, and her traveling would be slower.  
  
Numair was startled when he saw a fawn in the middle of the road. Numair forced the horse to stop.  
  
Numair thought he was seeing things, but he knew that he wasn't. It was like nothing he had ever seen or felt before.  
  
The Fawn seemed to be outlined with silver. Numair could sense that this Fawn was not like other Fawns. It had been waiting for him. Numair didn't know how he knew, but he knew that it was waiting for him, to show him.  
  
The Fawn broke eye contact with Numair and glanced into the woods. He followed the Fawn's glance and with his magic looked into the darkness. 


	15. Chapters 12 and 13

Author Note: I know! I am updating with like 2 or 3 chapters you guys!!  
  
Thanks to: MSU LostWoodChild Monkey202 Wild Magelet Anna Web FuzzFurry Simi Black wild mage Angjels Marble51 Lirael Goldenhand And the rest of the gang!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Alanna was at the banquet and was in the process of making her way through the crowds of people, searching for Onua. She had briefly spoken to Thayet about her conversation with Numair and what he was up to and was now looking to give Onua the same information as she had minutes ago told Thayet.  
  
She had caught sight of Onua's face. She looked sad and so did Miri and Evin, who she was speaking to at the moment. Onua had probably spoken to them about Daine's decision to leave and why she hadn't said goodbye to them herself. Miri was crying softly but trying to hide it, not wanting to spoil everyone's fun or have people ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Onua" Alanna rested her hand on the Horse Mistress's shoulder, "I spoke with Numair."  
  
Onua's eyes became wide and Miri tried to make herself presentable for the female knight.  
  
"He's going to go get her back for us and well...himself. I hope he's as smart as he thinks he is. He is dead set on getting her back."  
  
Onua smiled and so did Miri. Evin looked happy but was trying to control his excitement.  
  
"I'm going to beat that mage! Why must he be so damned thick headed?! I swear he makes life ten times more complicated and stressed than it needs to be." Onua sighed with exasperation while Alanna just laughed.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen when he gets there." Miri stated.  
  
"I don't know, Miri, I really don't know" was all that Alanna could think of to say.   
  
He sensed her! She was so close! He began to walk into the forest, carefully as to not startle her or make her shoot him with an arrow, because that was the last thing he needed.  
  
He was startled by what he saw. Daine was bundled up in animals, at least 12 of them sleeping around her.  
  
He slowly made his way to her sleeping figure and the animals moved for him when he kneeled down next to her. With his hand he gently brushed hair from her face.  
  
The touch woke Daine up and she sat up so fast the she knocked Numair over; making him hit his head on a rock.  
  
"Numair?! What in the world! Why are you here? What do you want?" she asked in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Ungh" was the only sound that emitted from Numair, from pain. He had his hand up against the side of his head.  
  
"Numair? What's the matter?" worry breaking through her voice.  
  
"My head. I'm bleeding. You knocked me over when you sat up and I hit my head on a rock." He sat up slowly with the help of Daine.  
  
After Daine cleaned and bandaged Numair's cut, she got up and walked away from him.  
  
"Wait!" Numair stood up and swayed from the dizziness from the loss of blood. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What! What could you possible have left to say to me?! What? Please! Enlighten me! Tell me your words of wisdom to help stop this pain...of not being with you."  
  
The rage in her voice rises and tears falling steadily down her cheeks.  
  
"I made a mistake. I-"  
  
"I know! You told me." she cut him off.  
  
She turned on her heel to walk away. As she walked away from him there was a large ::CRACK:: from underneath her.  
  
Before either of them could react, she was falling into a pit.  
  
Ok....now originally I was going to end the chapter here. But since I haven't updated in like forever I shall make this one a double for all of you.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Daine!"  
  
Numair ran to the hole and looked in and saw Daine on her back with two wooden spikes sticking through her. One through her left shoulder and one through the right side of her abdomen.  
  
Numair jumped down into the pit, careful not to touch any of the spikes. It was a bear trap or for wolves or large animals. The spikes had poison on them; he could see them when he inspected them with his magic.  
  
"Daine?" he whispered. His hands were shaking; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I-I..." Daine tried to speak but blood was coming out of her mouth.  
  
"No. Don't try to talk. Daine, you must listen to me. You have to stay as still as you possible can. The more you move the more the poison will spread through out your body." He said trying to hold back the tears that were already coming.  
  
He couldn't lift her with his magic. The spikes could be preventing major bleeding.  
  
Alanna! He had to speak to get her out here, and fast. 


	16. Chapter 14

Author's Note: as I write this I am listening to Sugarcult. ENJOY!

Chapter 14

Alanna was out of the ball quickly with a trail of people behind her, her red dress flying out behind her like fire.

She moved fast. She left George and Thayet to tend to the banquet, while she and Jonathan, who had magic. Onua, healers and Miri and Evin brought up the rear. They had to get to Daine and fast.

Thayet and George cloaked the horses with magic to make them ride longer. They road the horses hard into the night and early morning was only a few hours away. It would take them an hour to get to Daine and Numair.

It had been 20 minutes since Numair had spoken to Alanna, and was getting anxious

"Daine? You have to stay awake. I need you to drink this to slow the poison, please." Numair held the vial to her mouth. She coughed on it a little bit but it went down.

Daine was stuck between being delirious, in shock and unconscious.

"Numair that stuff is horrid" she said with a face, with slow motions. She was in a lot of pain.

He smiled. His magelet never ceased to surprise him. She was trying to make him not worry, but at the same time she was still upset with him and furious.

While she laid there, unable to move, she decided that now was better than any other time to talk to him.

.

"Numair?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you come out here?"

Numair just turned to look in her eyes with sadness seeping through him.

"Did you come out here to say goodbye? Did you want to make it worse? What?" she said fighting the tears that were attempting to fall.

"Daine...I..."

"Are you trying to hurt me more? Are you trying to show me how much you despise me by driving me out of Tortall, my home?"

"No! Of course not...Daine...I had to find you. I couldn't...." he stopped. It was hard for him to tell her how wrong he had been.

"You couldn't..." she coughed on the blood a little bit. It was getting harder for her to stay awake.

"Daine, this should wait till later when you're healed."

"If I make it to that point." She said angry and frustrated. She was keeping the animals away from her so they wouldn't get stuck in the hole with her. Keeping her magic going and fighting to stay awake and trying to push the pain away was taking a lot out of her.

Numair didn't know if she would last much longer.

And right as Daine passed out, Numair heard the beat of many hoofs coming closer.

END

Well for now

I really want reviews. I like them. Give me.....FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!! lol


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Note: ok here we go, fast update.

Chapter 15

Alanna was the first one off her mount, followed by Onua and Johnathan.

They found Numair sitting in the pit with Daine. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he was tired.

"When did she pass out?" Alanna asked seriously.

"A few minutes ago."

Alanna nodded and turned around and started giving orders. Miri and Evin were to start a fire and help the healers to prepare the tent and medicines and herbs.

"Numair, do you know what type of poison it is?" Jonathan asked calmly.

"No, I don't. I'm not very good at determining that."

"Very well. I'll check it with my magic and I'll figure it out" Alanna replied.

Jonathan and Numair were busy trying to cut the spikes from where they entered her body. They would cut them so they were still imbedded into her body.

"It's siphon poison. It is used to kill wolves and other animals that attack live stock." Said Alanna about 15 minutes later.

They had lifted Daine slowly and carefully out of the pit and placed her in the tent.

"First it numbs the body so the animal will experience little or no pain. Lessen the suffering. It slowly starts to shut down the nervous system and circulatory system. Numair, if we don't move fast, if we don't make a decision of what to do soon, we could..."

"No. No. Alanna, promise me you wont lose her. I love her. I-I can't live without her. I need her to be with me." Numair said as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"We need to remove the spikes. Then I can burn all of the poison out of her body with my magic, but that's about all I can do. I wont be able to restart the nervous and circulatory systems, that is up to how strong she is and if her body can last long enough for it to heal properly."

"Numair" said Jonathan, putting his hand on his shoulder, "After Alanna and I do all that we are capable of, you will need to do your part with your magic."

"What do you mean? How can I help?"

"After we are done, we will need you to go into her mind and talk to her. She may not be able to respond, but it will keep her aware. Might you be able to give her some of your magic for a period of time?"

"Yes, I can. I can do that." Numair said as he nodded.

Jonathan and Alanna began healing Daine as best as they could and came out of the tent after a few hours.

Numair had been dozing on a rock, but he wasn't sleeping very well. He kept having nightmares of Daine dying and not waking up.

"Numair?" Alanna whispered as she lightly shook him awake.

"Are you finished? Is she ok?"

"For the moment she is stable. I think we should wait for you to do your part until we get back to the palace. Is that alright?"

"Of course. That's fine, but we should hurry."

"We are going to stay here for the night, let everyone rest. It's already the morning, so we will leave later in the afternoon."

"Alright. Thank you for everything Alanna. I know you aren't to pleased with me for my actions, but you're a true friend."

"Don't get all sappy on me Numair." She said with a smile and hugged her friend.

"We all make mistakes, Numair. But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't forgive you, when you need it the most?"

end of chapter.

Plese review!

Thanks to:

Enchantress Sun

Elf-of-Sunlight

Destiny Hunter – dude you rock for the reviews and I love you!

MSU

Angry Pickle

Other's have been previously thanked! Lol but please keep reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note: faster update than normal. I think.

Chapter 16

Numair spent the entire night going in and out of sleep.

At one point in the middle of the night Daine had woken up. Sensing someone next to her, she turned her head slowly to see who it was. Seeing that it was Numair she turned away, not wanting him to be there.

Numair sensed her anger and weariness, so he left the tent and made due outside.

His night was filled with broken dreams of the events that had happened earlier that night. The things he was trying to say. He realized that by doing what he did, he had hurt Daine more than anything was capable of.

Waking up with a start he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

He could hear the movement of the people around him. Standing up, he became extremely dizzy. He had forgotten about his injury from falling and hitting his head on the rock. Numair took notice to the splitting head ache he had and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Drink this" Jonathan said gently. "I figured that you would have a head ache from that bump on your head. You should have one of the healers look at it."

Numair tenderly shook his head and barely whispered a 'no'. "They need to save their Gift for Daine, incase something happens."

Jonathan nodded and waited for Numair to finish drinking the potion.

Numair felt instantly better and asked Jon, "How is she holding up?"

"She is still unconscious. We have burned all of the poison out of her, but we should head back to the Castle."

"Yes, of course. I have nothing with me except for my mount" Numair replied looking around as if for something to help with.

"Don't you worry about that. Evin and Miri can handle that."

Numair nodded, showing that he understood.

The ride back was slow. They were taking their time, but trying to move as fast as possible.

Small sounds kept emitting from Daine, showing her discomfort.

Numair had insisted on having Daine ride with him. She sat in front of him on the horse. He was letting her body lean and rest against his chest.

After a few hours they finally reached the palace, and the group rushed Daine to the Infirmary. Numair was pushed out of the room while the healers worked through the rest of the day.

Numair was sitting in the garden when he felt two small feet on his knees. Looking down he saw Kit who made a small soft trill.

"I'm sorry, Kit. You can't go to see her just yet" Numair said gently.

"She has been making a wreck all over the place" said a voice that Numair recognized as Tkaa's.

"Not surprised."

"The entire palace has been in unrest, due to the disappearance of the Wildmage, and Black Mage, The King and The Lioness. The people believe that something terrible is happening and that you left to defeat something dangerous" Tkaa said with a slight grin on his mouth.

Numair chuckled lightly.

"It took the Queen some time to calm them down."

"I would presume as much. I'm sure Alanna knew that Thayet could handle the situation with George, or she never would have left them by themselves."

After a few minutes of silence, Tkaa spoke, "Will she make it?"

"They aren't sure yet. They healed her wounds and burned all of the poison out of her. But the poison started to work and do its damage. Her body needs to 'regenerate' itself, so to say." Numair replied slowly, contemplating whether or not she will make it.

Tkaa rested his hand on Numair's shoulder as he placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"Don't worry, my friend. I have faith that she will be alright."

End.

Destiny Hunter – I love you! You gave me lots and lots of reviews! The name Battle. Got it from a book I read and I fell in love with it.

Elf-of-Sunlight – she wont die. No worries. Im glad you like my story though!!

EnchantressSun – now I can't tell you that. Lol. You'll just have to read it to find out!

MSU – thanks Mel!!!!!!

Insomniac-Reader – thanks for the continued reviews!

Rominion – lol. My chapters always seem to end in cliffies. But, this one really didn't.

LiLy MaLfOy13 – thanks!

LostWoodChild – I forget who the evil reader is. Lol. I think I blocked them from reviewing. Mean reviews are depressing. I'm glad you see a change in my writing! I thought it changed, because...well...I've changed this summer. So it would be a given for my writing to slightly change. I'm not the best fluff writer, but don't worry. No one dies. And my updating will get slower once school starts. Very busy person I am. And a bad speller. Lol.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story! AND REVIEWS! I like reviews.


	19. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I'm going to give you guys an update 'cause after tomorrow might updating may be seriously lacking. But I promise I will try and do my best. Not that I update a lot anyway.

Chapter 16

After four days of Numair pacing back and forth, he was taken back when a group of people came rushing past him towards Daine's room.

It took him a moment to realize where they were running to, but he soon caught on and ran after them.

Daine had woken up and was panicking. Alanna was currently trying to clear the room of unfamiliar and unfriendly faces.

All that remained in the room were Alanna, Jonathan, Onua, Numair, Evin, Cloud, and Tkaa. Kitt was kept outside for the time being; they didn't want her to jump on Daine.

Alanna had pushed those who remained aside and let Onua speak to her before anyone else.

"Daine?" Onua spoke softly, wondering how her friend was doing.

"Onua? What happened?" was Daine's reply in a scratchy voice.

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

Daine was silent for a moment before answering. "I remember leaving and then Numair came and we started to argue, and the next thing I knew I was falling."

"That's good. That means there is no memory loss" Onua said with a small smile, while petting Daine's hair softly.

Daine smiled back at her until she saw who else was in the room. When she saw Numair, she refused to make eye contact with him.

Alanna had caught the uncomfortable ness that Numair's presence was having on Daine.

"I think that after I give her the once over, everyone will get the chance to talk to her."

Daine nodded and watched as everyone filed out of the room one by one.

"Alright youngster, it's time for me to make sure you're working correctly. How do you feel?" Alanna asked her gently.

"A bit confused and my shoulder is stiff" said the Wild Mage.

"When you fell, you fell into a trap and you landed on wooden spikes that were coated with poison. One spike pierced you throw your shoulder and the other pierced your lower abdomen. Numair gave you a potion to slow the poison, and when Jonathan and myself arrived we healed your wounds and burnt out the poison. The poison had already began to work itself into your systems, so your body may seem like it isn't working correctly. And in a way, it's not, but you'll be alright. It will just take some time for you to recover" she told Daine slowly.

"So what do you need to check?"

"First I want to see if you can move your toes at all" Alanna replied.

Daine succeeded in moving her toes. However, when she was asked to move her legs, she was having a tough time.

"Don't worry. With some exercise and medicine you should better in two weeks or so" she explained to the girl when she saw the concern in her eyes.

Alanna continued, "Your level of energy will be low, and I know that by telling you this you are going to go and do the complete opposite. You need to rest, Daine. We almost lost you. It will take some time for your body to work properly. Do you understand?"

Daine nodded. She saw that Alanna was worried.

"Would you like to see everyone?"

Daine just looked her in the eyes. "No not everyone" she said slowly, trying not to let herself become angry.

Alanna understood perfectly what she meant and walked out of the room to talk to the group of people and creatures that were waiting to see Daine.

After about a half an hour, Numair had waited to go last, Alanna grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Numair, I-I'm not too sure how to say this, exactly. I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Just tell me what it is" was his calm but placid reply.

"Daine doesn't want to see you" and before he could cut her off she spoke louder and more firmly, "Now you must understand! After all that's happened between the two of you, you can't expect her to just...forgive you. You really hurt her."

Numair looked like he was about to cry. And she knew that he had lost his soul when he had given up on Daine. Giving into the defeat, he slowly turned around and walked out.

End of the chapter.

And I promise that soon there will be fluff. It might not be the best fluff because I don't write it that well.

Thanks to everyone who reviews !!!

I'm almost at 100!!!


	20. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me this obscenely long time to update my story. I'm never home. I swear I am only home when I sleep.

Chapter 17

Numair had no where else to go. He was lost, and that barely ever happened, but when it did he basked in the challenge of finding his way. Only this time, he couldn't find his way again.

He put himself into a situation that would be hard to get out of. Very hard. Numair decided to get away for a bit. He would go to his tower a few miles off and give Daine her space, since that seemed to be what she wanted.

Numair was packing his bags and getting Spots all set to go, a Page came up next to him and began to speak.

"The Wildmage: Daine wishes to speak to you in her rooms. She said-she said to tell you she's ready to talk." He said nervously and walked away.

With the Page's words, Numair became very nervous. Was she going to tell him to never speak to her again? He was expecting the worse, and made his way to her rooms like he was approaching his own death.

Daine was afraid. She wasn't good at being open about her emotions and her feelings. But while being sick she had come to a realization.

When she heard the knock at the door, she hesitated, but held her breath and took the steps to the handle and opened it.

She looked into his dark eyes. They held no shine, no secret, no hidden smile. There was nothing but fear, but regret, only a shred, the last shred of hope he had left and he knew it.

She looked down at the floor unable to see his sadness.

"Hi" she said softly to her feet.

"Hello, Daine" he replied solemnly.

She led him over to the sofa in the sitting room and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"Now, I have some things I want to say. Things that I want you to know, things that I need you to know" Daine said looking into his eyes.

Numair nodded softly, trying to avoid her stare.

"When we first discovered our love for each other, I thought I was afraid of you regretting your choice. But I realized, that that isn't what I am afraid of. I have never loved someone this much before. It is hard for me to even comprehend living my life with out you having some major part in it. And I want you to be in it. But for me to give you everything that I have and everything that I am and have you give it back, I don't think I could live through that again. It scares me so much that you have the power to hurt me more than anyone…" by this point Daine was crying. The tears were rolling slowly down her cheeks and she just wanted him to hold her.

"If we are going to try this again…." At those words that she said Numair looked up at her. Was she telling him that he had a second chance? "I need you to promise me that you wont ever do that to me again because…"

He cut her off, his lips crushed against hers. She laughed and embraced him, and was crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry magelet. I promise to never hurt you again. I love you more than life itself, and I would give up everything to be with you. I'm so sorry."

He kept apologizing over and over until she had to calm him with her kisses.

They held each other for a long time. Just sitting and missing the feeling of each other near them.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It was an embrace of promise, of confusion, of the understanding that love isn't always easy.

ok. I think I might have like one chapter left in me. I hope this was decent. I hope you enjoyed it. If it's shit I apologize. Im a sad person lately.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 19

I suppose it is time to wrap this up.

I have another story in the process, and I hope all of you read it!

Thank you to all my reviews!


End file.
